Diesel Queen
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: 'Lady Lioness' is an independent female trucker working out of Knightsen, California that has left quite in impression on Dom's Crew. What other adventures are in store for this French-Canadian 'mother trucker? Please read and review, and no trucker hating, especially not on Peterbilts.
1. Chapter 1

**Fast and the Furious: Diesel Queen**

 **Chapter 1- Mother Trucker (Slim Pickens Does The Right Thing and Rides the Bomb To Hell)**

The road is my home, the sleeper in the back is practically my house. I don't know how long it has been since I've last been home. For one thing, I am an independent. I am always on call to haul whatever you can think of. If you can name it, then I have probably hauled it in a trailer. I am Marina Ethinesikas, my CB handle is 'Lady Lioness'.

If you have figured it out already, I am a trucker and I have been behind the wheel of my 2000 Peterbilt 379 extended hood for ten years. Family wise, my mother is French-Canadian and my father is Greek. So how does someone like me go from playing with dolls to handling a 13 speed overdrive transmission for a 700HP Cat Diesel engine?

I was not like other girls growing up. I am still comfortable in my own skin, and my own clothing. I wear tight jeans and leather while most wore skirts or leggings. Some girls listen to Justin Bieber or One Direction while I was listening to the Metallica and Disturbed. They are still my favorite rock bands. If you must know I am 32 years old. I am 5'10 and 170lbs. Hey, I've got the tone, the curves, and the fluff and I am happy with the way I look. I maybe from Canada, but I can be your best friend or worst nightmare.

This teal green Peterbilt is a part of my family. You mess with her, you mess with me. In the side holster of my cab, I carry a Taylor Arms 1887 Bootleg shotgun for personal defense against hijackers and highway robbers. I am not one to carry a pistol as a sidearm when I am going into public. I have earned my Silver Gloves in Savate. It's a fitting martial art for my steel toe boots. I have had my fair share of encounters with hijackers, and this Peterbilt has been through hell and back. She is my pride and my joy.

I was driving on I-10 heading out of Los Angeles hitched to a tanker unit. Those placards on the sides and rear mean that I am hauling chemicals in this unit. I was called up by a mining company in Rio Tinto to transport the unit to the mine. Tanker units are my personal favorite to haul around. Foodgrade units are also a lot of fun to haul.

It was nice to get out on the road. It is never easy trying to drive a fully-loaded rig through the streets of L. A.. When it takes five minutes or more to make a small turn, it is just a pain in the butt for both you and the other drivers that have maneuver around you. When I turn on the CB and guy truckers hear a lady, things can get messy.

Inside my left boot, I carry a knife, a Maxpedition Large Fishbelly Knife. It's my everyday carrying knife for tasks around the rig from opening boxes and wiring to preparing food in the sleeper. My sleeper is a 70 inch Ultra Sleeper. I looked at my side mirrors at the cars going by. There was a little kid in a Dodge Caravan that made the old 'blow the horn' signal. I smiled to him, and saw to his wishes. I think I made his day. When you start seeing less and less cars on the highway, be prepared. They are out there.

I shifted gears, and put the hammer down. I could hear the twin-turbo in the C-15 Cat engine as I was picking up some speed. I have to catch that gear otherwise I can turn into a runaway rig. The highway goes straight for a good portion of my route to the mine. I checked my logbook, and saw what I was hauling. This is very precious and also dangerous cargo. I did not see anything alarming in the mirrors yet, so far the route was going smoothly, as smooth as the skintight leather pants I was wearing for the haul.

It is an 125 mile trip from Los Angeles to the mine. That means there is a lot of highway, and someone is bound to pick me as a target for hijacking. This is the time I love my career, but I hate being right. I looked at my side window, and saw four cars all tuned-up and dressed in black. I soon noticed they each had a CB radio system in their cars.

As they were boxing me in, I looked into my log book and saw my ticket out of trouble and it was in the tanker unit. I tuned the radio knob, and found what appeared to be their channel. I heard a clank and saw someone latching onto my trailer, "Breaker 1-9, breaker 1-9, this is Lady Lioness to the Jet-Pilots, get off my rig," I radioed to them,

"Not a chance, Sweetheart, give us the gas and we'll let you go," said a woman that sounded a little younger than me. I knew it would come to this, and I knew there was a way I can solve this without damaging my truck. I shifted gears, and picked up some speed. That was until I felt something on the back of the trailer, like something else was hitching to my tail. There was an orange Chevy truck. I was under a lot of pressure from the hijackers, and I had to stay calm. I picked back up my CB, and radioed back.

"Well then, here's what I have to say to that, look at the plates on the side of my rig, it says explosives, Tovex, now you either get off my trailer, or I shoot off a 12 gauge and we all to heaven extra crispy," I radioed back to them, keeping my cool. There was a slight pause between my ultimatum to the hijackers, and them. They are probably hacking into my logbook, and yes I am hauling 10,000 gallons of Tovex. That is a water-gel explosive that some mining companies use as a safer blasting agent for minerals.

"That's bullshit," said a male voice on my CB that had a sound of authority to it, I figured it was the leader of the crew. I knew no one was going to believe me, even if I was telling the truth. Now it was time to take action. I shifted gears, and yanked the wheel to turn the rig around since my rig had more power behind the wheel than that Chevy.

I swung the trailer around like a giant steel baseball bat. The tires skipped along the road like a skipping stone on a river. The lady was holding on by a hand, and being thrown around like a ragdoll. I downshifted and hit the brakes to rear end the Chevy to get him off my tail, and break the hitch. At least I will have a tale to tell my client.

"You crazy bitch!" I could hear her yelling outside on the trailer,

"I'm not crazy, I'm Canadian!" I replied back with a smile, to which I got the one-fingered salute, "oh...oui, oui, I love you too, cherie,"

One of the cars pulled up, and the little flea on my trailer jumped off. I nodded to the crew, and drove off to my destination. I told my client what had happened on the way, "Honestly you're lucky," said my client, "that route is dangerous, but it's good to see you got it the trailer here in one piece," I nodded in understanding and I was paid for my work. I had a feeling I as going to run into that crew again if I drive along that route. The thing is, hijackers are unpredictable. You never know when they are going to strike.

"Well that is what life is all about, yeah? Taking risks," I replied, heading back to my rig with my paycheck in hand. Still, I could not help but think about that hijacking crew I had the pleasure of having a pleasant conversation with on the road. The road trip back home is a long one as I work out of Knightsen, but I feel my relationship with this crew of hijackers is only just beginning. Crews like that do not give up easily, and it is not hard to spot a rig like mine on the open road. I look forward to seeing them again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fast and the Furious: Diesel Queen**

 **Chapter 2- Asphalt Cowgirl (A Day in the Life)**

I stopped at a Wing-Stop on the way back to the garage. You got to love Garlic-Parmesan and Original Hot, at least those are my favorites. I live and work in my workplace in Knightsen as my garage is my house. It wasn't long before my cell phone buzzed, and I got a client whom has hired me for business, "Hello this is L.L. Trucking, how may I help you?" I said answering the phone, "for sure I can do that, so there's a pick-up in Clearlake for Drake's in San Leandro? No problem, sure...I'll be there in the morning,"

I was hired by a family farm in Clearlake to transport hops to a brewery in San Leandro. Speaking of that, I wonder if I have any beer left in the fridge? Just my luck, I am out of Shocktop, but at least I have some Angry Orchard so that works too. The next morning, I washed up and got ready for work. I pulled up a pair of side-buckle leather pants and pulled down a grey t-shirt. I hitched my rig to a food grade hopper which I washed out with the hose a few days ago, so she too is ready to go to work just like me.

There is just something about turning that key in the ignition in the mornings. With every haul, you do your part to help people and their businesses. I was now out on the road at seven that morning, and keeping to my schedule. I told the farm owner the other day I would be at the farm between nine-thirty and ten depending on the traffic.

Not every haul is like the one yesterday, but you do hear similar stories like that from time to time on the CB from other truckers on the interstate or at a local diner. This Peterbilt 379 is what is keeping a roof over my head, food on my table, and the bill collectors at bay. I am hoping this haul from Clearlake to San Leandro goes smoother.

My CB was relaying stories from the guys on the road about their hauls and their families in their states. I don't have much to talk about when it comes to family. They, mostly my father, excommunicated me when I went from a job at the office in a steel firm to starting my own business in the trucking world. There aren't many independent truckers like me. Most truckers work for large scale corporations hauling their goods. I first started working with Western Distributing before I started working on my own.

Those were some of the best looking rigs I have ever driven. The pay was not what I had expected, but it gave me some experience under my belt. That Peterbilt 379 was the first rig I ever bought with my money. When I started working on my own, business was slow but my reputation for quality soon earned my high payment from clients.

It was an opportunity for me to get my feet wet. From what I learned with them, I took with me and started L.L. Trucking. Sometimes I get calls like this, and other times I don't get any calls at all. Most of the day, I take care and maintain my rig from polishing and washing the wheels and trailers to cleaning out the cab. Other times, I am changing the oil or parts. This is why your mother keeps telling you to clean your room. Some day, you will thank your mother for that when you start living on your own.

My pants are black and tight-fitted with fourteen side-buckles and knee-length zippers on the sides. These are one of my favorite pairs of pants, practical and comfortable. The buckles chimed like the spurs on a cowboy's boots. I had no trouble getting to my destination, and my trailer was filled with hops that are to be hauled to the brewery.

After a few minutes and checking the tubes and cranking up the stabilizers, I was on the road and making good timing with my haul. Exhaust puffed from the straight pipes and I put on road music. Paranoid by Black Sabbath sounded like something for the road. When the job was done, I passed through San Carlos, and stopped in for lunch.

Izzy's was open. A good steak lunch never hurt anyone on the road. If you want some advice as a trucker, one way to get rid of the grumps which gets a lot of truckers from long hours and traveling on the road is food and rest. Food for energy, and rest to relax your nerves. Food takes up a larger commodity than rest at times. Lastly, you have to keep in shape. Taking care of my big girl is hard work let me tell you. I ordered a New York strip steak with fries and creamed spinach for lunch. I am regular at this place.

A thing to keep in mind in this line of business is have some manners around people and at the dinner table. Although you spend a lot of your time on the road, you should not let out any frustrations out on other people. I know you have to deal with drivers around you doing stupid stuff, but you have to learn to let it go. Also no one likes a slob.

I have to park the rig over at the hotel parking lot, and walk over for a bite to eat. A job was done, now I had time to relax and eat a nice warm meal. As I was eating, I had the feeling I was being watched. At first I paid no mind to it, and went to the wash room to clean up for the trip home. As I was washing my hands, I recognized the young woman washing next to me. I clinched a fist under the flowing water, but I did not want to make a scene. I have enough trouble with the cops giving me love letters as it is.

I ignored her, and went back to my rig after paying for my meal. The day was done, and I was to get my paycheck for my haul by next Tuesday. When I went back to my garage in Knightsen, and fell down on the bed like a fallen tree. I tapped my butt with my hands and fell asleep for a much needed nap and time away from the freeway.

A few hours later, my cell phone buzzed. It looked like another client, but I have caller ID and the number said 'restricted', "Hello this is L.L Trucking, how may I help you?...I see...so where do you want me to meet you? Terminal Island? Right...but what's in it for me? Okay, so you will let me know when I arrive? Okay...merci beaucoup, ciao,"

I had a hard time trusting this phone call as I hung up my cell phone, and the voice sounded familiar. It sounded like the guy whose gang tried to hijack my rig last week. I was to come alone, and bobtailing. That means I am driving without a trailer. I pulled up my leather pants, pulled down a fitted grey tanktop, and placed my knife in the boot sheath. I was told this would be an off-book job for me. I stepped into my rig, started up the engine, flipped on the switches and the headlights and drove out into the night.

It is a long drive from Knightsen to Long Beach. It could see the sun coming up over the mountains, and the truckers were just starting the day as well. I was told to keep my CB on their channel while I was driving to my destination. My shotgun was loaded with a full magazine in case these guys try anything. It was the early hours of the morning when I arrived at Terminal Island in Long Beach. Little kids would probably be waking up for school by now. Still, I really did not know what to expect next from these guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fast and the Furious: Diesel Queen**

 **Chapter 3- Meeting the Crew...Again**

I did not know what to expect when I came up to Terminal Island to what looked like a storage facility. I put my rig into 'park', and turned off all the switches. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, "Here we go," I said quietly to myself, and opened the door. I exited my rig to be greeted by what appeared to be a rough bunch of guys, or at least can't seem to stay out of trouble. I had my Taylor Arms 1887 Bootleg shotgun in a hip holster, and my knife hidden in it's boot sheath. The leader of the crew smiled.

There looked to be seven guys there rolling out the welcoming mat, and only one woman, "To be honest, I did not expect that coming out of a Peterbilt," He stated, I half-smiled at his humor. He looked down at the shotgun at my hip, "look, now I don't wanna be starting anything, alright? I called you up here so we can talk," That peeked my interest. I approached him figuring that this guy doesn't bite, though I am taking my chances, "I'm Dom, that's Han, Roman, and Tej, the one that wants to kill you is Letty,"

"Enchanté," I said shaking all their hands.

Letty dresses just like me in a way, but her leather pants looked a little looser than mine, "Damn straight," Letty said in a light growl, and punched a left hook at my face. I moved back to evade her fist, and did a savate leg sweep which is not a sweep like in most martial arts, but a strike to the Achilles Tendon. She got back up quite quickly.

"Tsch, cheap shot," she snarled only to have a few of Dom's crew hold her back. Hey, she started it and I am just defending myself. Well, in a way it is my fault since Letty was getting thrown around on my tanker unit like a rollercoaster from hell. When things settled down, I looked at Roman whom seemed impressed. I admit he is handsome.

"By the way, you owe me a new truck," Han said pointing back at an orange '69 Chevy with a crumpled rear end like balled-up paper.

"Meh, collateral damage, put it on my bill," I replied with a shrug of the shoulders,

"On your salary? I'll be dead by the time you have the money," Han commented,

"Mother trucker's got some moves," Roman said with a smirk. Letty rolled her eyes. I lightly chuckled, and showed the crew to my rig. I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't mind. In fact, it is better than what I hear on the CB when I am making a haul, "so this is your ride, huh?" He asked, I nodded 'yes' to him. I opened the door to my cab, and put the shotgun away in it's holster on the driver's side door, "so what cha' rockin' under the hood?" He asked, I came out and closed the door, and popped the hood for him.

"12.7 liter C-15 Cat diesel with a custom twin-turbo system which brings the output to 700hp and 3,200 feet pounds of torque, she's my angel," I explained closing the hood, "so what is it that you want from me? Surely you did not call me over here just to have a little chat?" I asked, getting straight to the very point of being in a Terminal Island warehouse. Having heard the workings of the engine, I thinking about why they need someone like me. I needed answers. Dom lightly smiled, liking what he heard from me.

"More like a nightmare," Letty scoffed,

"Hey, she knows her stuff," Tej said with a shrug of the shoulders, "I wouldn't mind riding shotgun with her,"

"In your dreams, Tej," Han joked,

"The thing is we need you for a job," Dom explained, "since you wrecked our truck, we're going to use your rig for a job, from what I have seen out of you, I think you are just what we are looking for," I nodded in understanding seeing Han glare at me. I smiled back to say sorry, "and this is what you're going to be hauling for us," He added.

I looked to see a spread axle curtainside unit. I nodded in understanding, "I see, you guys need something to get in and out of while on a job, yes?" I asked, Dom nodded yes, "alright, but my question to you is...what's in it for me? I don't want to come off as greedy, but you know there is no such thing as a free lunch," I stated back to him.

"I'm going to have Roman go with you, you're not going to have a problem with that?" Dom asked,

Roman turned to face me, "I'll go with her, just as long as she doesn't eat me," Roman said,

"I can't make any promises, mon amie, let's fire her up," I said, walking up to my rig with Roman at my side. I looked at him, and winked to let him know he is in good company unlike some of the grumps I meet at the truck stop. I went into the cab and turned on the engine, and taking the rig out of 'park'. I backed her up into the spread axle trailer. I hooked up all the tubes, and cranked up the stabilizers as the engine idled. I gestured with my head for Roman to get into the cab on the passengers side door.

Puffs of black exhaust came out of the straight pipes. Tej was inside the trailer to operate the ramp. The ramp went down with the pull of a lever, and the cars were backing in. Dom knocked on my door, and I rolled down the window, "Consider this a trial run, we're not going to start the job yet, I just want to see if we can our cars in and out, got it?" He explained, and we were out on the open road of Highway 50 by morning's light. There wasn't a single trooper for miles. It was time to see if this is going to work.

"Breaker, breaker this is Lady Lioness, all clear on my end, Tej," I said into the CB radio which was on a private channel.

"Alright, let's do this thing," Tej radioed back

Tej was inside the trailer, and pulled down a lever like a moving truck, "We should keep the ran about an inch off the ground, I feel the last thing you guys need are sparks in your face," The first car came barreling out of the trailer, swerving it's tires but getting it's grip on the road without a fuss. All three cars came out, each of them a success.

Now getting back in was another task altogether. Since the ramp is an inch off the tarmac, the cars have a bit of a bump to get back into my rig. I shifted gears, and gently put my foot down on her accelerator. There was a slight bump when each car came back in, "Hey Dom, I think our crew just got eighteen more wheels," Roman radioed in.

"That's a big 10-4 Dom, I'm in," I radioed back to the boss of the crew, and gave him a thumbs up when he pulled up beside me. He nodded back. I shifted my rig into gear, and let the twin-turbo system loose. My rig is not the fastest on the road. Honestly, if you are looking for speed when the trucking business may not be your cup of coffee at the AM-PM. The power for my engine comes from pulling power. My Peterbilt 379 can handle it all from pulling your average trailer or tanker unit to handling oversize loads.

"Well there goes the neighborhood," Letty commented, I can tell she does not like where this is going. Trucks are trucks, and cars are cars. Some people feel like they don't mix. I ran a hand through my short, gelled back hair and pulled the horn. It felt good to be a part of the team. I looked at Roman, and he smiled at me. I smiled back, and shifted my rig into gear as we were slowing down to a nearby truck stop. It had so far been a long day, but nothing a good breakfast and coffee can't handle and make better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fast and the Furious: Diesel Queen**

 **Chapter 4: Off Grid**

I was now a part of a crew, but as Dom says this is not a crew this is my family. I admire how close he is to everyone here. He doesn't favor anyone, but everyone here has a job to do. After the trial run, I got down to putting some modifications to my rig. I was up on the sleeper installing a turbo wing when I looked to see Roman watching me.

You got to have some muscle to help take care of a truck. There are a lot of parts on her which means there a lot of things that can go wrong. If you turn on the radio to any radio station you will hear that there is a stalled rig that is blocking up a lane on the highway, "Can I ask you something?" He asked, "what do you do when you're not hauling?"

I can't say my relationship with Roman is close, but I can say he is fun to hang out with, and have as a passenger, "Well...I do like to work out, I have to keep in shape just like my rig," I replied, polishing the pouncing lioness hood piece, and moving down to tighten the bolts on the hubcaps just to be on the safe side. I went around the rig to check over things, and polish the wheels to a shine. I looked to see him smiling that handsome grin of his. I grabbed my belt, and pulled up my tight black leather pants.

I was wearing my regular leather pants instead of a side-buckle ones. Both of which I love equally for their comfort and toughness. With my polishing rag in hand, I put my hands on my hips at my nice and clean rig that was ready for a job, "That's cool, it's good to see someone who takes care of themselves the same way they would treat their ride, I respect that," said Roman, "now c'mon mother-trucker, you treated me to riding shotgun with you, and now it's my turn," said Roman, and sneaked a tap at my butt.

Most ladies would jump at such his gesture. Letty would probably punch his lights out. I just take it as a friendly gesture. I mean, it's just my butt, "Where are you taking me?" I asked, leaving my rig's side and following him out of the garage. I passed by Letty whom gave me the 'bad' eye. I am going to have to talk with her sooner or later.

"I know a good place around here, c'mon let's go," Roman replied. I shrugged my shoulders, and decided to go with him. If this is his idea of taking me out on a date, hey I'll take it. It was a nice sunny day out, and not a cloud in the sky. I got into the passengers seat of a 2015 Corvette Z06 in shark grey metallic. It's nice to see another monster.

"With a ride like this, shouldn't I be wearing a bikini?" I asked, buckling my seatbelt.

"Hey, you're fine just the way you are," Roman complimented, and we were off. I was amazed at what 650hp and 650 ft-lbs of torque feels like. Our first date was at a local Red Robin. I often stop at the one in Mountain View for a bite to eat. It is a pleasure to see that Roman is a gentleman as he let me through the door first. As we sat down, I couldn't help but smile, "I gotta ask you something, how do you pronounce you're last name? I tried wrapping my head around it, but I still need help," he asked, I chuckled.

"Ethinesikas, my mother's Quebecois and my father's Greek," I replied, trying to help him out, "met out of college when my mother was on vacation in Paxos, and everything just went like clockwork," I added, Roman nodded. A waitress came by to take our orders. The sautéed 'shroom burger is my favorite along with habanero tabasco sauce on French fries. What can I say? I am a lady with an appetite, "so what about you? I bet a man like you has had some ladies in the past, yeah?" I asked, Roman lightly smiled.

"Nah, I didn't date much in high school or anything, my momma always told me to wait and be patient, and before you know it, the right one will come around," Roman replied, the funny thing is my mother told me the same thing. I guess that kind of advice goes both ways. I took a bite of my burger, and wiped my mouth as I swallowed.

"That's very good advice, mon amie," I said with a subtle wink to him. I placed my hand on the table, and Roman placed his hand on mine. I grinned, and gave him a flirty eye. The date went very well in my opinion. When we came back to the garage, I saw Han opening up the hood of my rig, and comparing the turbocharger's size to his hand.

"So uh...Marina, do you think we can do this again sometime?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. No, I am not going to drop my pants for him after just the first date. I am not that desperate for companionship. I walked up to him, and placed a kiss on his lips. I smiled a grin as I looked into his eyes, and went inside to check on the rig and I was happy to see that Leddy didn't slash the tires. I headed inside to get a beer, and Letty was right there waiting. Leddy did not look to be in a very good mood.

"What do think you're doing? You don't belong with us, you don't deserve to roll with us," said Letty,

"Last I checked, your opinion of me does not count for the entire crew," I replied, not letting her intimidate me. Letty just glared at me, and left the kitchen. I left the kitchen and went back to my rig to enjoy my beer sitting down at the steps to the cab. I heard a pair of footsteps coming toward me. It was Dom. I looked at him, and looked down at the beer in the bottle before taking a sip. Dom crossed his arms, and lightly smiled as he shook his head. He must have seen what happened between me and Leddy.

"Don't let her get to you," Dom reassured me, "it's nice to see you trying to get along with everyone, you're the first trucker we've ever recruited," he explained to me. I nodded to his words, and took a drink, "just answer me this one thing," he asked, I turned to him as if to say 'yes?', "were you really carrying 10,000 gallons of explosives down I-10?" he asked. I stood up, and went into the cab to hand him my logbook. Sure enough, the tanker unit of Tovex was on there. He closed it, and gave it back to me.

"Hey, I'm from Canada, we don't lie," I said, sitting back down to finish my beer. Dom put a hand on my shoulder, and left to go inside. When my beer was empty, I climbed into the sleeper of my Pete. I switched my leather pants and tanktop for a white t-shirt and Nike shorts to get some rest. I wonder what kind of job Dom has planned for us?

Dom told me on the phone that he would pay me better than any of my clients. He never said how much. Honestly, it doesn't matter if you are working with good people. The next morning, I woke up and showered inside before getting dressed. With my tight Reptile Alligator Leather leggings and a fitted black tanktop, I was ready and Dom was waiting outside my rig, "This is your first job with a Peterbilt, I need to know if you're with us," asked Dom, I nodded a single nod to him, "alright, Lioness, then let's do this,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Fast and the Furious: Diesel Queen**

 **Chapter 5: The Lady in Leather**

I was told by Dom that there is a gun-running operation going down between the Bay Area and Los Angeles. The problem was we don't know who the ringleader, but we know he is using rigs to get his shipments across the state highways. So what do you do? You send a trucker to go where the truckers go. That's why I am in the Bay Area.

I did not want to make myself to be an inviting target with my Peterbilt 379. So I decided to take my other rig out onto the road, my other Peterbilt 379 extended hood with a 70" ultra sleeper in a nice shade of copper to help it blend in, "Breaker 1-9, this is the Lady Lioness, you got a copy on me, Dom, come on?" I said into the trusty CB radio.

"You truckers got your own language, don't you?" Dom asked on the other line, "10-4, Lioness, now stay on this channel, and let us know if you get any leads at the Produce Terminal," He instructed. With a 10-4 back at him, I was rolling down US-101 South not far from SFO. I was wearing my Reptile Alligator Leather Leggings my friend got me from Germany, my steel-toes, and a fitted black tanktop for the road trip. With a spread axle flatbed hitched to the rig, I parked the rig outside, and went inside the Terminal.

There was only one guy I know that would know something about this. His name is Kyle Cade, goes by the CB Handle 'Crazy Horse'. He is around my age, a real young gun trucker. He has been in and out of prison for convoying. He is handsome, but a bit immature, "Well, well I haven't seen you around the terminal in ages," said Kyle leaning against his pride and joy, a 1994 Kenworth W900L in black with a classic-style sleeper and turbo-wing. He was giving me that fox grin he's known for. I am not interested.

"I am looking for a rig," I said simply, and added a wink to keep it between us and the crew. A guy with his track record is bound to have some connections. Kyle lightly smiled, and gestured with his neck for me to follow him. Still sticking to the plan, I walked with him to the Produce Alley Sports Tavern for a bite to eat, and information.

"Dom said you would be coming around here," Kyle said to me, "last I saw, there was an Autocar that came around here, an AT64F, not two days ago, the driver didn't come out with any logbook or pick-ups or anything like that, something about that rig didn't sit well with me," Kyle had a point, you don't see rigs like that on the road anymore.

I was munching on a Mushroom Swiss Burger as I heard the information he was giving me. After I swallowed a bite, and wiped my lips, I had some questions for him, "Do you know what kind of trailer the rig was pulling?" I asked, Kyle shook his head 'no' to me. I nodded in understanding, and I had another question ready for him while still keeping my voice to a conversational tone, "do you know what color that rig is?" I asked with a sigh, this time I struck some information as he nodded 'yes' to my question.

"Yeah, like a dark red or burgundy, something like that," He replied, cutting and taking a bite of his Fish and Chips, "look Lioness, I know I've been on some hauls with you, and I have said some real stupid shit through the CB, but why are going along with this? You're not the type that hangs around the dangerous crowd, you know," He said out of concern. I first started out being the replacement to Han's '69 Chevy. Now I am actually on assignment with this crew even if Letty is firmly against me being on the crew.

"Look Cade, there are some things on the road that shouldn't be on the road," I said finishing my dinner, and paying for my half as we were splitting the bill, "thanks for the meal," I headed out the door of the tavern and headed back to my rig. I tuned to Dom's private channel as I got back on the road, "breaker, breaker, this is Lady Lioness,"

"I got something you might want to hear, the informant said to be on the look out for a dark red or burgundy Autocar AT64F, it was at the terminal two days ago, do you have a copy on my, Dom, come on," I said relaying information from 'Crazy Horse' as I saw his black Kenworth pulling out of the terminal with a trailer filled with his cargo.

"Nice work, Lioness, meet us back at Terminal Island, and we'll go from there," Dom radioed back to me. The trip back from San Francisco to Los Angeles is a good five to six hour trip on a good day. Still I had my questions about this mystery truck that is running illegal arms across the state. Who would take such a rare rig for that kind of a job? I did not know at first, but something was not sitting well with me about the information Kyle gave to me. I would have to talk to Dom and the guys about this matter at hand.

After the long trip back to Los Angeles, I parked the rig back in the garage and met back up with Dom and his crew. I got a hug and a little kiss on the lips from Roman. I am really glad I can make that guy happy, "Ugh...someone get me a lunch bag, I think I'm going to be sick," Letty groaned, but I paid no mind to it. I often take the Freightliner when the Pete breaks down, but I called on the trusty Peterbilt 379 because they are everywhere. Now that I am back in the garage, I can take the 379 out on the tarmac.

I got down to business with the guys, "Now that we have an objective, we need to find a way to track the rig," I explained to them, "for all we know, these rig could be going anywhere, we truckers can cover a lot of ground in two days," they all nodded in understanding, "if you guys want, you can send me out again, I will see if I can find the rig,"

"Alright Marina, but on one condition," Dom said, looking at Letty, "you have to take Letty with you," I nodded to tell him I was fine with the set-up, but Letty looked less than stellar about Dom's decision. I could hear Letty's knuckles crack at her side. Dom is the boss around here. I looked over at Letty. She glared at me, and flipped me off.

"I love you too, sweetheart," I sassed back, and went back to the helm of my rig, and went with the crew back to Dom's place. I slept in the back of sleeper since there wasn't much room in the house. It is kind of odd seeing a full-size rig parked in a neighborhood. Things were going through my mind about that rig. I suspected something was a little off about that information I got from Cade. That was until I heard a knock at the passenger's side door. I opened it to see a smiling Roman with a couple beers.

"Hey Marina, I thought you could use a beer," said Roman as he climbed into my Peterbilt. I smiled back, and gave him a wink as I led him to the sleeper in the back, "listen, don't let Letty get to you, to be honest we're more used to hijacking you than working with you, but we need you on the crew for this job," Roman assured me, I trusted him. Hey, you got to do what you got to do. Roman touched my cheek with the back of his hand, and as for what happened next. I will leave it to your imagination to decide that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fast and the Furious: Diesel Queen**

 **Chapter 6: Crazy Train (Skid Row)**

I am a haul-it-all type of trucker. You call me to do a job, and I will have the trailer and the skills to match it. Today, I had Letty as my co-driver as I was coming back from Tacoma with my cargo of logs. Letty was quiet for most of the trip, but she seemingly decided to speak up when we were going around a turn, "Do you think getting up hills will be a problem with a load this heavy?" Letty asked. I lightly smiled, and paid attention to the road. There was a rig in front of me, A dark green International Eagle 9900I.

"When you have a heavy haul like this, it's not getting up a hill that is tricky, it's getting down, now look at this guy here, he's pulling ahead because he's got a light load, but if he doesn't get that gear at the right time he's going to lose it," I replied to Letty, I know my way around a rig like the back of my hand. Letty nodded back to me. She and I come from two different worlds. As I shifted gears on my Peterbilt, I noticed there was another rig coming up from the side. It was another Eagle, a blue 9900IX, with a reefer.

So far the ride was going smoothly since Letty has not tried to kill me yet. I looked in the side mirror to check on the logs I was hauling, and all seemed to be going like clockwork. I ran over a little bump in the road which caught Letty's attention making her jump a bit from her passenger seat, "What the hell was that?" Letty asked sharply,

"A Prius," I teased, and made her smirk a light smile. I shifted gears, and put some hammer down as we were going up another hill. It was to be expected in the northern parts of the state. A white Freightliner FLD Classic XL was pulling up behind me. I caught sight of him, until something rammed me hard in the back of my trailer full of logs.

"That sure as hell wasn't a Prius," Letty said looking into the side mirror, and I was rammed in the side of the trailer by the 9900IX. I tried to pick up some speed, but the Eagle 9900I was doing it's part of boxing me and Letty in. That Freightliner went in for another ram at the back of my trailer, "Ouch, FUCK!" Letty blasted, shaken by the impact of the angry Freightliner, I had to do something. There was only so much of this I can take. The driver of the Eagle 9900I pulled up alongside me, and rolling down his window.

"Pull over!" the driver demanded of me,

"You'll have to say 'please', Sugar," I smirked back,

His way of saying 'please' was fishtailing me with his reefer unit. We were coming up to a sharp turn, and I saw my chance to fight back. With a quick jerk of the steering wheel, I bumped him off the road as I was going into the turn. He broke through the guardrails, and went rolling down into the ravine with sounds of crunching and twisting metal and steel echoing in the spring air. A few trees stopped the rig from going further down. I turned my focus back on the other jokers. One down, and two more to go.

"Alright mon amie, watch this," I said to Letty as I shifted gears, and sped up to bump the 9900IX in front of me, and I started to push him up the hill. I am thinking the fellow in that rig is starting to panic as he hit the brakes, "There's no better engine than a twin-turbo C-15," I said with a calm smile showing Letty the power I had under the hood.

I was running the risk of burning up the tires, and brakes as we were going into another turn, and the Eagle's reefer trailer started moving to the side, and snapped off the rig. The side of my grill nudged it out of the way. There is a small dent in my grill, and I lost a headlight. Nothing that can't be fixed, "If he doesn't catch that gear he's done,"

As we were going down the last hill, the Eagle 9900IX was picking up speed at a high rate. Not good as there were cars swerving, and beeping their horns at the runaway rig. His increasing speed was a sign that his brakes have failed. I slowed down, and moved into the other lane as the Eagle hit a construction site, and flipped over. It rolled down the road a few times in a bent and twisted mess, "Remember what I told you about catching gears and braking just right?" I asked, Letty whom was sitting back in her seat.

"Yeah, what about it?" Letty asked back,

"What a shame," I teased, now I had to deal with the last rig as he was ramming the side of my trailer. We were trailer to trailer, and neck and neck going down the hill into a small town. A Peterbilt 389 Super 10 dump truck blew his horn to the Freightliner to avoid a head-on collision. The driver of the Classic XL swerved out of the way, and right into a gas station and did himself in. The Freightliner exploded in a fire ball, "Oh, what a mess we made," I commented, and Letty and I got out of this alive, and unscathed.

I looked at Letty, and Letty looked at me. I lightly smiled, and began to chuckle, which soon turned into both of us laughing. If this was Dom's idea of us having some 'girl time', then it really works, "You know, you're not bad, Marina, not bad," said Letty in approval. The logs I was hauling were going to Big Creek Lumber Co. in Half Moon Bay.

"It's what I do, mon amie, and I enjoy every bit of it," I laughed back, and we headed down SR-92 to Half Moon Bay. The redwood logs were dropped off to be turned into lumber at the sawmill, and I got my paycheck from them for my services. Questions were going through my mind. Who sent those rogue trucks after me and Letty, and why?

I had my suspicions that it had to do with that AT64F that the crew and I are now on the hunt for. There was no sign of it anywhere on 92 South, but that attack on my rig suggested that the truck was out there, somewhere. After dropping off the logs, we stopped at a Popeye's for some lunch and headed down the US-101 to head back to Los Angeles to report to Dom what we found, "We didn't find the rig," I told Dom, "but whoever is behind this has their own truckers on the payroll, they know we're out there,"

"Got it, explains why you're missing a headlight," Dom commented as I was fixing the dent, and rods in my angel's grill. I fixed the headlight, and my rig was back in running condition in a few hours. Dom saw that Letty was not hurt while I was behind the wheel. We all knew what we had to do. I was to be back on the road in the early morning, "hey...before you kick it in, I'm going to have Tej riding with you tomorrow," Dom informed me, I nodded a single nod with a smile, and headed to my rig for some sleep.

"Hey I'm cool with it," said Tej with a shrug, "just as long as you don't play country music,"

"Well then, we'll get along just fine then, I can't stand country music," I informed my co-driver for tomorrow morning. Roman was there with his characteristic smile. I got a welcome back from him in the form of a hug, a kiss, and a light tap in the butt. After what happened on the highways of Tacoma, it is like I said. I'm not crazy. I'm Canadian.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fast and the Furious: Diesel Queen**

 **Chapter 7- Road Hammer**

To be honest, it is not hard to spot me at a truck stop. I am a curvy woman, and in my opinion one thing that goes well with curves is short hair. As I have Mediterranean blood in me, I have black hair in a slicked-back, slightly spikey, very tomboyish look. If all you guys want to know my measurements I am a 36-28-42. Yes, I have boobs, and a big butt, No wonder Letty calls me 'Big Cat'. Today I was riding with Tej, a first time thing. I took out a pair of Diyu Leather Lace Pants and a plain black t-shirt for the haul.

I fixed the grill from the last trip I did with Letty. Now Tej is coming with me for the ride, but like a high school prom Dom thought I might need an escort, "Look Cat, I know you can handle yourself on the road, but I'm going to have Han and Roman follow behind you so someone can watch your back," Dom explained, I had no problem with it seeing that I was attacked by four trucks on my from Tacoma. I had my suspicions about that AT64F that 'Crazy Horse' was going on about. Something didn't sit well with me.

"Let's do this thing," said Tej, and gave him a hi-five. From Roman, I got a kiss on the lips and a tap in the butt from him. I looked back and gave him a flirty smile. Roman and Han were taking the Corvette Z06 while I had Tej in the passenger seat. I fired up the engine, and headed out of the garage with the Corvette behind me as back-up.

I gave Han my boot-leg shotgun just in case anyone tried to pull a stunt on the road. On my end, I was hauling a large Cosco shipping container, "Breaker, breaker, this is the 'Big Cat', according to Crazy Horse, he spotted the rig heading east out of state," I radioed to the Corvette while I shifted the gears, and pushed down on the accelerator.

"10-4 Big Cat, and may I remind you that you still owe me a new truck," said Han. I lightly laughed back, and enjoyed the trip while keeping my eyes out for that AT64F. Something told me whoever is behind all this is planning something big. Suddenly, I heard a gunshot along with the sounds of breaking glass and twisting steel. Now was not the time to panic, "watch out Big Cat, we've got company, and they are packing heat!" Han yelled into the radio, and was bumped off the road. I looked into my side mirrors.

"Oh that's not good," I said to Tej as a new Ford Mustang GT was coming in hot. There were two men in the car, and one of them was carrying a SPAS-12 shotgun. It was a good thing I am taking out my black Peterbilt 379 instead of the teal green one. A shotgun slug came in, and shot out my window, "Jesus Christ!" I blasted ducking the glass, and pulling my wheel to try and nudge them off the road, but they pulled back while Roman and Han were getting back on the road and fighting back against the Mustang.

"Does this happen a lot when you drive, or just when you're around us?" Tej asked,

"Just when I'm around you guys, but I don't mind," I replied, and saw the Corvette coming back on the road, "you guys alright?" I asked

"Our bells are a little rung, but we're fine," radioed Roman. I could hear the lever-action of my shotgun in the hands of Han as he was fighting the Mustang. Just then, the Mustang was pushing the Corvette by the passengers side door into the wheels of my trailer. I had an idea to get rid of these hijackers. These baddies are just relentless.

"Alright, we got this, break off and floor it when I tell you," I radioed to the Corvette. When they were in range, and put my plan into action, "NOW!" I blasted, and the tires of the Corvette screamed bloody murder as they drove away. I slammed on the brakes, and the Mustang collided with the back of my trailer, and exploded into a fiery wreck.

"I'm adding the Corvette to your tab, Cat," Han said on the CB. Suddenly off in the distance, I saw a rig and judging by the description this was the one we were looking for. I switched to Dom's private station to tell him the news, "Looks like we've found the rig," said Han, but it seemed too easy. It seemed like this job was nearing it's conclusion, but I was wrong. As soon as the guys and I got out of our rides and took a few steps to investigate it, the AT64F suddenly exploded. Luckily, none of us were seriously hurt.

I groaned getting up off the ground, and getting a hand up from Roman, "You okay?" He asked, I lightly nodded 'yes' to him. It looked like our plans have gone up in smoke, literally, "so...where do we go from here?" Roman asked rhetorically. Now that I know that I know that the Autocar AT64F was a trick, I know who is really behind this whole operation and know what he is driving, "Dom is not going to like this," Roman commented, he is right Dom is not going to be happy about this, but we have a new objective.

Han seemed to catch on with me, "Wait, Marina, what kind of truck does 'Crazy Horse' drive?" Han asked,

"I am on the same page as you, Han, Crazy Horse drives a black 1994 Kenworth W900L," I replied back with a hand on my hip after dusting myself off. It then hit me like a mule kicking me in the head. I looked at the guys, and lightly smiled, "alright boys, let's get the crew together," I hopped back into the Peterbilt, and radioed back to Dom.

"Okay Dom, I've got good news and bad news, the bad news is the whole AT64F thing was a trick, the good news is I know what we're really looking for, we need to keep an eye out for a black 1994 Kenworth W900L," I radioed back to Dom. It was time to roll out the big guns, and get the special trailer ready. Now it was time to go on the hunt.

"10-4 Big Cat," said Dom as we headed back to the garage. For this job, it seems like one step back means two steps forward. The problem was that was the exact rig I saw him driving at the Produce Alley in South San Francisco. I was not going to fall for him again, and neither was Dom. He radioed me back, "Marina, didn't you say that was the same rig that you saw in Frisco, right? If it is, then this is probably another dead end, there's no way he's going to want to get himself caught that easily," Dom radioed to us.

"Copy that, Dom, we're heading your way," I replied, and put back the CB. I sighed in frustration, and got a pat on the back from Tej, "merci," I said with a light smile. It was tough drive back to the garage. My window was shot out, and the Corvette Z06 was limping back. We were left to lick our wounds. On one end, we know who the ringleader is behind this gun-running operation. The problem is know who we are looking for, but now we don't know what we are looking for. Dom was there to greet us in the garage.

"Don't worry about it, Big Cat, you did what you can, we still need you in on this," said Dom. I lightly nodded to him, and went to get myself a cold beer. I thought we had this operation in the bag, but it makes me feel a little better that Dom has some faith in that we can get this job done. Dom lightly smirked a light smile, "I know who to call,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Fast and the Furious: Diesel Queen**

 **Chapter 8- Desperada**

"Looks like your hauling days end here," said a voice I knew all too well, a Diplomatic Service agent as tall as a mountain and built like a tank. I showed no fear in my eyes as I was finishing up my morning coffee, "last I checked, you were an independent working out of Knightsen, and here you are now," he said, I smirked with a hand on my hip.

"I never thought I would see the day Toretto would hire a trucker rather than hijack one," he joked, and walked over to one of my rigs. I had just fixed the damage to the black and the copper Peterbilts from the last two runs with Letty, Han, Roman, and Tej, "look at this, what a beauty, it would be a real shame to see this thing impounded,"

"What do you want, Hobbs?" I asked, wanting to get to the point, "surely you have better things to do than go after lil' ol' me,"

"Little? You're hardly little, Lady Lioness, you're wanted in 29 states, I'm sure every California State Trooper wants to see your ass in jail," Hobbs informed me,

I didn't know my fanbase was that big, "Look, she's with us now, but I think we can cut a deal, we need her help to catch 'Crazy Horse', when the job's done, she's all yours," said Dom, I am not going to put up a fight with Hobbs. If this is where the story ends, and Hobbs goes home happy then so be it. Still, I want to help Dom's crew with this job. Hobbs sighed, and looked me back in the eyes. To one man among the crew, I was more than just a hired hand. And to Letty, we didn't start off well, but she's a friend.

"Deal, I'll help you catch Crazy Horse, but I get her when it's over," said Hobbs, I went over to my rigs knowing this maybe my last ride with them. We have been on many hauls, and made some recent memories in the sleeper with Roman. Yet all good things must come to an end. Ironically, I know I am hardly good and I am trying to change my ways. My record is lengthy from convoying to aggravated assault. Now I just added vehicular manslaughter to my record as I ran two trucks off the road, in self-defense.

"I'll miss you, Big Cat, by the way you still owe me," said Han, I knew he wouldn't let that go,

"Not anymore, I went to the bank to cash in a few checks from my last hauls, this should pay for it," I said, handing him an envelope, "in full,"

I saw Roman sitting on the gas tank, and walked over to him. He stood up, and put his hands on my shoulders, "You know, it's gonna be hard to kiss you from behind the glass," he joked, I lightly giggled, if this is to be my last ride, then I will wear something special. I wore my Muschigrell Silverette leather leggings, and a fitted black tanktop.

I lightly tilted my head as I went in to kiss him. His hands went from my shoulders, and slowly snaked down and lifted me up by my butt. I wrapped my thighs around his waist, and straddled him on the floor of the warehouse, "It doesn't have to end here, Roman," I said, caressing his cheek, "but if this is my last ride, I want you with me,"

"You can count on that," he said, I got off him and gave him a hand up. Behind every strong man is an equally strong woman, I believe that.

The fact that Roman can lift me is also testament to that in a physical way, "I know I can," I said with a light giggle,

It was time to go to work, "Now I've been tracking Crazy Horse's routes for weeks, he's been running along the coast from the north and into Mexico, and into the east," said Hobbs opening up a map, "if he's hauling in a black 1994 Kenworth that creates more problems, there are hundreds of those registered in the state, I hate going in blind," He said with a sigh of frustration. I know how he feels seeing that Crazy Horse tricked us by making us go after that Autocar AT64F. Then something else came up in my mind.

"It's not hard to disable any tracking device that most trucks have, he could be moonlighting," I explained to the crew, I wonder if I just added an extra blindfold over their eyes? No one said this was going to be easy, "if we're going to catch him, we need bait, now I know he knows what rigs I own, so he knows what to expect, that can work in our favor, I can be the bait," I said, and looked at Roman with a wink, "better yet, we'll be the bait, allons'y," with my Funtasma knee-high steel toes laced up, I was ready.

With two inch block heels, I think these are perfect to stick up where the sun doesn't shine on Kyle Cade, "I can't believe he played me like that," I said with a sigh,

"Hey, we'll get Crazy Horse, alright?" he said, placing a hand on my thigh, I smiled and held it. I flipped on the switches, and released the parking brake,

First I am the one being hijacked, and now I am taking part in a hijacking. My teal green 2000 Peterbilt 379 was out, and on the road. I was pulling a spread axle flatbed trailer, and rolling down I-15, "Breaker 1-9, breaker 1-9, this is 'Lady Lioness' you got a copy on me, Dom? Come on back," I said into the CB, and shifted gears on my rig.

"10-4, no sign of 'Crazy Horse' on our end," radioed Dom, I like how the ground clearance on his ride is so low that he can switch lanes under my trailer as easy as playing a piano. I had my satellite tracker off so 'Crazy Horse' has to look for me the hard way. Knowing he has other truckers working under him, he's going to know what to expect.

"I'll tell you what, if we catch this guy, I might just reconsider locking you up," said Hobbs on his line,

"That's a big 10-4, I'll hold you to that, Monsieur Hobbs," I radioed back, and kept my eyes open for Crazy Horse,

The road seemed quiet with a few cars here, and there. If he couldn't kill me with his hired diesel, then I am thinking he is going to try and do the job himself. Suddenly, I saw another rig pulling up from behind me. It was a red Autocar AT64F, a beautiful sight on the road. When I crossed the border into Nevada with Roman as my co-pilot, things quickly went from beautiful to downright ugly. I was slammed into the side by the red rig, "Holy Christ in Heaven!" I yelled amid the grinding steel. He caught me off guard.

"Welcome to the Silver State, Ethinesikas!" yelled Crazy Horse out of his window. He went into to ram again, but I shifted gears and hit the brakes to slow down and hit in the back wheels. There was screaming and smoking tires on the highway, and I was holding onto the wheel with all I've got. I moved to the other lane to get a shot at his side, but he started shooting with a Remington 870, putting a few holes in my hood, and blowing out my window. Amid my panic, I had a few options on how to deal with this guy.

"Got any ideas?!" Roman yelled amid the flying glass, and me giving my rig everything she's got.

"Oui, we need to either shoot out his back wheels or his front, hopefully it will make him turn on his side," I replied, and dodged another shotgun round from his Remington, "we need him alive so he can talk," Crazy Horse came in, and rammed me in the rear of my trailer, "Roman! Load up the shotgun, I need for you to do some driving for me,"

 **(To Be Continued...)**


End file.
